Botox bladder injections may be performed to treat neurogenic overactive bladder (“OAB”). Such injections may be appealing because the procedure does not require a permanent implant, is minimally invasive, and may provide several months of relief. Botox bladder injections may be done in a cystoscopically guided procedure, where a physician may inject Botox into twenty or thirty spots in a patient's bladder.
The efficacy of the procedure may depend on a number of factors. One of those factors is needle penetration depth. Another factor is injection quantity. A need exists for injection devices that offer control of needle penetration depth and quantity of material injected, with better precision than that offered by conventional injection devices.